Austin & Ally Advent Calendar!
by AusllyFinchel
Summary: This is nearly Christmas! To count down the days before the 24th come read a new one shot everyday! Each day comes with a new story and a new author! You heard me right, these one shots are written by your favorites authors of the Austin & Ally archieve. So enjoy! And merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, **

**I was so flattered when AusllyFinchel (AKA, Lucie) asked me to write a one-shot for her and knowing what it was for made it all the better. Lucie, you are a rock star!**

**I hope you enjoy this fluffy piece. It takes place during Season one, when they were young and didn't really understand themselves or their inter-personal relationships and Dez will be playing the role of early Auslly shipper. **

**Yours Truly, KatrinaDream13**

Austin was excited that it's Christmas Eve, he and Ally were throwing a small Christmas party for friends in Sonic Boom and Lester was perfectly okay with it since it brought people into the store. They had spent the last week decorating the store and Ally being the perfectionist she is, it turned out beautiful. They had wound realistic pine garland around the stair railing and then white lights followed and they did the same with the counter and grand piano. They put up a tree in the middle of the store and if Austin was being honest it looked like a professional had done it. There were wreaths on the doors and a Christmas playlist was being pumped through the store speakers. Austin looked around again and placed three small packages under the tree, one for Dez, Trish and Ally. He had wrapped them himself and they weren't perfect but they looked pretty good. He could pick out the ones Dez hand wrapped, absolutely beautiful but a bit overdone, Trish's were a mess and Ally's were perfect. He laughed at the sight, they were all so different. They were going to have a gift exchange once the other guests left as far as they would know the gifts under the tree were fake and just for show.

"Hey Austin." Ally said she came down from the Practice room carrying bowl of punch and put it over on the table next to the cups. Austin looked at her for a second. She looked different… she was wearing a light touch of make-up, in the few months he knew her, she hardly ever wore any. She looked nice in a red sweater with a snow flake print and a black skirt and of course she was wearing those healed boot things on her feet.

"Hey Ally." He replied. Ally looked at him confused for a second as she stirred the punch one more time. "Oh, you're not wearing jeans and sneakers." She sighed. "It took me a minute to figure out why you looked different." She laughed. Austin likes the way she laughs, its music to his ears. He smiled back.

"I know, my mom made me wear this." Austin pulled on the collar of his green button up shirt, it was too high so he unbuttoned the first two buttons. "Much better, don't tell my mom." Ally laughed again and admired how casual Austin likes to be. He is so confident in everything he could wear a burlap sack and be comfortable and look good. Ally wishes she was that confident.

"Don't worry, you look great, as usual." Ally complimented him. Austin felt a blush come to his cheeks, that's never happened with Ally before. She always giving compliments, it's her thing and she always says thing like that. Why was it different today?

'You look nice too." Austin looked her up and down again. She smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm glad we decided to not hang the mistletoe." Ally looked around. We're only 15 and it could cause a lot of awkwardness among our friends."

"Yeah, I think we might too young for it. Not that we are too young to kiss, just too young to be forced to kiss someone we might not want to." Austin agreed but felt the need to add the second part, why he didn't know.

"Exactly." Ally motioned him to follow her upstairs and help bring down the trays of cookies. Austin was in awe of the perfection of the frosted sugar cookies, the trees looked like trees with ornaments, the snowmen and reindeer were detailed and flawless and were the Santa's really smiling up at him. He almost didn't want to eat them because they looked so amazing.

"Ally, you have talent for decorating cookies. These look too good to eat."

"Thanks, but please eat some, I made way too many."

"Hey, we're back." Trish called loudly.

"We got the mistletoe." Dez shouted. "You guys didn't have any I guess." Ally and I put down the trays and looked up at them in horror.

"We did have some, we just didn't hang it." I began.

"That's dumb. What's a Christmas party without mistletoe?" Trish asked with her usual amount of sass.

"Don't you think at our age it's awkward?" Ally asked.

"NO." Tirsh and Dez answered in unison and then glared at each other. Ally shifted nervously. She was really not into the mistletoe. I pulled her aside and Dez went off to hang the ten bunches of mistletoe they had brought. Trish went over to the tree to check out the gifts that she would open later.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, not really." She looked down at her feet looking extremely shy.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think you can talk to them and get them to not put up the mistletoe?" She looked up at Austin with pleading eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat but shook it off.

"I don't think so, they are both so stubborn." I answered. "I don't really like the idea either, what if I get stuck under it with someone I don't like?" Austin looked disgusted.

"Yeah, that's it, I don't want my first kiss to be with someone forced to kiss me because of a tradition." Ally looked down again fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

"First kiss? Really?" Austin asked. He was surprised. He figured some boy would have taken that away from her in a sneak attack back in elementary school. She was a cute girl and so sweet, it'd be easy to take advantage of her.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Well, I guess we can watch out for it. I won't let you end up under any. Okay." Austin promised.

"Thanks." She leaned in and hugged him.

"Anything for my friend and partner." He hugged her back.

"You're the best." She leaned her head against his chest. His breath hitched. Just then more friends began to file in and the party began. The friends were all laughing and talking and a few awkward kiss later the speakers cut out. Lester's cheapness had caused them not to be repaired properly so they would cut out when they'd been on for too long.

"Austin, let's start a round of caroling." Ally pulled him over to the piano. They sat. Ally couldn't play in front of people but she could if Austin sat next to her. She just couldn't sing in front of people. Austin thought that was a shame because Ally has the voice of an angel and he loved the way their voices sounded together. They began to play. Austin sang and Ally encouraged the others to stand around the piano and sing too. Ally grinned as they did. Austin couldn't help but smile too. After a couple songs he could hear Ally singing lightly. This made a shock run through his entire body, no one else could hear her, so it was like she was singing just for him. Then one of the moments Austin lives for happened. Ally's hand brushed light against his as they played. She didn't seem to notice but it always made him feel alive. The friends began to file out to get home to be with their families. Soon it was just Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez.

"Hey, you guys, that was great." Trish said in general to the group.

"Yeah, it was fun." Ally agreed.

"You know you too are adorable right?" Dez looked at his two friends sitting at the piano.

"What?" Austin asked him confused.

"You look like a couple. It's cute." Dez studied them.

"Whatever, Dez." Ally rolled her eyes. That wasn't a bad idea, he had entertained the thought when he was under the impression that Ally had a crush on him, it turned out she had a crush on Dallas at that time. He didn't admit out loud that he liked the fact she might have liked him. He didn't want to ruin the beautiful friendship and partnership they developed rather quickly.

"You know, you've been under mistletoe for the last hour, right?" Trish laughed. Austin and Ally looked up and gulped.

"That's why everyone stayed longer, they wanted to see if you two would kiss." Dez said. Ally looked at the time, it was a half hour after the time they were supposed to end the party, time had gone by so fast she didn't even notice.

"Why?" Austin's voice was a little shaky.

"I told you two are adorable. Everyone thinks you have a thing." Dez replied.

"You might as well find out." Trish winked and glanced up at the mistletoe above the blond and brunette's heads. Austin looked at Ally who looked down at her hands.

"Come on guys, it's just us, you aren't going to make us are you?" Austin asked as he grabbed one of Ally's hands and squeezed in it support.

"Well, it is tradition." Trish teased. "But no, I don't care." She began to walk over to the tree, she just wanted to open the gifts.

"Wait." Dez stopped her. "We are, its bad luck to not do it." Dez gave Trish a look of disappointment.

"Told you, stubborn." Austin whispered to Ally. She laughed. "Look, Ally, I would love to give you your first kiss as a friend, I would rather it be me then someone else." She nodded. Austin leaned down and kissed her cheek. Ally smiled and looked grateful.

"That doesn't count, it has to be on the lips." Dez wined and stood in their way.

"Dez!" Austin pleaded. Dez just crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. Dez knew these two were perfect for each other. He thought he could get them to see it sooner, rather than later. "Sorry." Austin whispered to Ally. "I do want to kiss you, just know that, as a friend who cares very much about you and doesn't want to make you feel uncomfortable with a kiss." Ally smiled with a tear in her eye and nodded yes. "Are you sure?" Ally nodded again. Austin sucked in a deep breath and leaned down again and took Ally's lips with his gently and they both felt a little heart flutter. They pulled apart.

"Thank you." Ally blushed. Dez smiled to himself and walked toward the tree with Trish.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Austin looked at Ally. She nodded. "You won't tell anyone?" She confirmed she wouldn't with a look. He knew she wouldn't but asked anyway. "That was my first kiss too." Austin admitted, he had cheek kisses before but never on the lips until now.

"Really?" Ally looked surprised. Austin is a flirt and she just assumed he was kissing expert. He nodded. He pulled her up and they headed over to the tree. Dez and Trish opened their gifts first anxiously and then made Austin and Ally open the ones form them next. They both had to get home, it was later than they expected. They thanked each other for the gifts and Trish and Dez rushed out.

"Do you think they really have to get home or did they want to avoid clean up?" Ally asked Austin. He laughed and shrugged. The two of them cleaned up and then sat down on the floor to exchange their gifts. They opened them together. Ally's eyes got wide.

"Thanks, Austin, it's beautiful and perfect and I love it." She grinned and pulled on the homemade bracelet.

"You're welcome." Austin smiled as he put on the guitar pick necklace she had given him. "Thank you for this, it's the coolest thing ever."

"I'm glad you like it." Ally smiled. They threw away the last of the wrapping paper and pulled the garbage closed and tied it. Austin lifted it and took it outside to the dumpster while Ally packed up the punch bowl and now empty cookies trays to take home. Austin returned and the grabbed their things, locked up the store and they grabbed hands and headed home. Neither of them were fully aware they were holding hands, they both just felt pleasant and comfortable.

**Here is the first One Shot of the month! I really like it, it is so cute! Don't forget to read all the other awesome stories of KatrinaDream13 on her profile :)**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"CHRISTMAS MIRACLE /p  
p class="MsoNormal"br / Austin and Ally, a happily married couple, but are going through a rough phase in their lives. Maybe the magic of Christmas will make everything alright. Who knows, maybe a miracle could happen. (u can write a better summary if you want)br / 21st of December br / "Ally would you calm down!" Austin shouted but Ally decided to not to hear him / "You're telling me to calm down Austin! How can I calm down? We have been trying for months Austin. Months! Yet the result is still negative." Ally could feel tears streaming down her face. br / Austin and Ally had tied the knot about 2 years ago when they were both 21. It was a small yet perfect wedding. A year later, the couple decided that they should try for kids as they aren't getting any younger and they should be able to enjoy their kids while they themselves have the energy to do so. So they kept on trying and trying, but for some reason, they just couldn't get pregnant. And that scared the heck out of Ally. br / "Ally, baby calm down. Please.. just stop crying ok. We will think of something." Austin whipped his wife's tears and tried to calm her down again, but again, it was of no use as fresh tears started to stream down her / "Austin, you don't get it. I am really scared. I think there is something wrong with me. I think, i.. I can't get pregnant. Yeah that's it. It's all my fault Austin. God I am so sorry Austin, I really am.. you.. you shouldn't even be with me.. What kind of a woman I am when I can't even conceive a child. Austin, you should le…." br / Ally was cut by Austin's lips. At first she was shocked but she quickly melted into Austin's embrace. They kissed for a while and unfortunately had to break it up because they needed oxygen. They were breathless as Austin rested his forehead against Ally' / "Ally, don't ever ask me to leave you okay! EVER! Because I made a promise to you.. I will always be with you, no matter what. Baby this is just a bump in the road. And when you asked what kind of a woman are you…. You are the woman I am madly in love with. You are the woman who makes me the happiest man on earth. Don't ever doubt yourself baby." Austin caressed Ally's cheek with his / "I am sorry Austin, its..its just that I know how much you want a child and its just not happening…."br / "Well maybe now's not the right time.. and that's just nature's way of telling us. don't worry Ally. Everything will be alright! But just remember.. I love you no matter what!"br / "I love you too Austin, so very much!" with that Ally kissed her / Christmas Morningbr / Ally woke up a little earlier than usual because she had to prepare everything for the Christmas dinner that was at her and Austin's place. Austin was still in their bed, sound / Ally went inside the bathroom to pee. She looked at the box that was on the counter and thought for a while. She wanted to take the test one last time before she "forgets about it" as her and Austin had planned. It was the last box of the pregnancy test and she thought she might as well use it. But on the other hand she didn't want to be disappointed again by looking at the negative sign. She took a deep breath and opened the box and peed on the little / Ally set the stick aside and got ready. She was about to walk out of the bathroom when she remembered the stick. She hesitantly looked at it and..br / "AUSTIIN!" she / Austin heard his wife scream and instantly woke up and ran towards the / "Ally whats wrong? Did you fell? Wha.. why are you crying?" he asked when he saw his beautiful wife sitting on the bathroom floor, / "Ally baby , are you hurt?" Instead of replying, Ally handed the stick to / There was a little pink plus sign on / Austin couldn't believe his eyes. "All.. Ally, is it.. Ally is this what i…" Austin couldn't even talk properly. Ally just nodded. Without realizing, Austin too had tears streaming down his / "Oh my god! Ally, your pregnant!" Austin grabbed Ally's face and shouted. "Oh my god, Ally is.. I cant believe this,,, I"br / "Austin.. you have no idea how much I wanted to see that plus sign." Ally finally spoke..br / "Baby your pregnant.." he said / "Yeah… but before we get to excited and get our hopes up, we need some more tests. It is possible that this test could be faulty." Once these words escaped Ally's mouth, both Austin and Ally got / "well why don't you do the other tests?" Austin / "we are all out off pregnancy tests. This was the last one." Ally told / Austin instantly got up and put on a shirt. "where are you going?" Ally asked her / "I am going to get us some more pregnancy tests. Il be right back. Meanwhile, you drink a lot of water. You need to pee a lot." He smiled and kissed his wife. "Maybe todays our day" he whispered and kissed her again. He then went down, out of the door and towards the pharmacy shop."br / br / "WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG!" Austin shouted as they / "Austin it takes about 5 minutes, and it's your fault, you brought at least 15 different tests!" Ally said and she started to bite her nails / "Well excuse me, I just wanted to be sure. And I didn't know which one is the best so I just bought all of them." Before Ally could answer the timer went off, indicating that there 5-6 minutes wait is over. Ally jumped at the sound of the timer. She was actually scared of going inside and look at the / Before she walked inside, Austin turned her around and kissed her passionately and said " I love you, no matter what!" and with that, Ally went / What was barely a minute seemed like eternity for Austin, but Ally finally walked out and said "Im sorry Austin"br / Austin's heart sank. He stepped forward to hug his wife but she denied his hug. "Im sorry, that I am going to be as fat a whale for the next 9 months! Austin, we did it. We're having a baby!" Ally shouted and Austin picked her up and spun her around. br / "NO WAY ALLY! I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER! ALLY! BABY!" Austin brought Ally down and kissed her passionately. "Im going to be a dad, and you're going to be a mom!" he / The couple was crying, but these were happy tears. They stayed in each other's embrace for a / "This is the best Christmas gift ever!" Austin / "O yeah! Merry Christmas darling!"br / "Merry Christmas to you baby!" Austin again kissed his / "bus Aus, what I don't get is.. that we tested just 4 days ago and the results were negative, so.. how..i don't…"br / "I guess this little one wanted to make an appearance on this special day!" Austin joked. He then crouched down to the level of Ally's stomach "hey baby! This is your father. I love how you made an entry! Christmas day huh! Anyways, I just want you to know, that, I cant wait to hold you in my arms. 9 months is a long time now that I know that you're here." He then kissed Ally's stomach and got / "I love you Austin!" Ally / "I Love you more Ally!"/p  
blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal"br / strongMERRY CHRISTMAS.. or soon to be CHRISTMAS to all those who celebrate it. I hope you have lovely holidays… meanwhile I am stuck with finals and uni -_- HAVE FUN!/strongbr /strong Shiza/strongbr /strong Instagram and twitter : shiza_r5/strong/p  
/blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHere is a lovely story from auslly4ever ! Don't forget to check her story out !/em/p 


End file.
